listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gears Of War
Gears Of War is a third-person shooter video game created by Epic Games. The first three series is about a long war between human race and subterranean genocidal monster, known as " Locust". And the fourth and fifth series is about the humans are forced to fight against more evolved, brutal version of Locust, known as "Swarm." Before the events of Gears Of War series. * Sampson Niles - Killed by the Locust, but not before he transferred his mind into a computer. * Elain Fenix - Died from unknown causes, possibly killed by the Locust. * Bai Tak - Died during Pendulum wars. * Carlos Santiago - Sacrifice himself to save Marcus Fenix during Pendulum wars. * Helena Stroud - Died during Pendulum wars. * Dominic's parent - Killed by the Locust during Emergence Day. * Maria's parent - Killed by the Locust during Emergence Day. * Benedict Santiago - Killed by the Locust during Emergence Day. * Sylvia Santiago - Killed by the Locust during Emergence Day. * Margaret Hoffman - Died during the Hammer strike. Gears Of War (2006) * Anthony Carmine ''- Shot in the head by the Locust's sniper. * ''Minh Young Kim ''- Stabbed in the chest by general RAAM. * Gyules - Torn apart by the Locust's Berserker. * Berserker #1 - Killed by Marcus and Dom at the Tomb of the Unknowns. * Corpser - Fall into imulsion pool caused by Marcus and Dom. * Berserker #2 - Killed by Marcus and Dom at the greenhouse. * Brumak - Electrocuted when it bite the wire cable while chasing Marcus and Dom (Ultimate edition only). * Berserker #3 - Killed when Marcus destroy the train's gas tank, throwing her overboard. * '''General RAAM '- Killed by Marcus to recapture the Lightmass Missiles. Before the events of Gears Of War 2 * Michael Barrick - Killed by the Locust horde. Gears Of War 2 (2008) * Tai Kaliso ''- Commits suicide by shooting his own head with Gnasher shotgun after being "processed" by the Locust. * ''Benjamin Carmine ''- Devoured by the Riftworm's parasite, died from his wounds. * '''Riftworm '- Died when Marcus and his team cutting its hearts. * 'Sampson Niles (A.I) '- Shutdown by Marcus. Later in Gears 5, his main A.I destroyed by Swarm's flock. * Leviathan - Died when Marcus throw a grenade inside its mouth. * Maria Santiago - Lobotomized by the Locust and later euthanized by Dom out of mercy. * Hydra - Killed by Marcus while escaping with a reaver. * 'Skorge '- Died on impact when his mount, Hydra died. * Lambent Brumak - Killed by Marcus with Hammer of Dawn. Gears Of War 3 (2011) * Quentin Michaelson - Killed by the Lambent when they storming his ship. * Lambent Leviathan - Exploded when Cole and his team dropped a crate full of Tickers on it's head. * Richard Prescott - Mortally wounded after the ship destroyed, dies from his wound. * Brumak #1 - Killed by Marcus using the siege beast. * Brumak #2 - Exploded when its weapon destroyed caused by Marcus and his team. * Mother Corpser - Crushed by the stalactite after blinded by Marcus. * Lambent Berserker - Exploded when Marcus and Delta squad shot her heart. * Dominic "Dom" Santiago ''- Sacrificed himself by crashed his truck at the gas station to kill Locust's horde and Lambent's swarm, saving Marcus and Delta team. * Leviathan - Crushed by the rock while chasing Delta's submarine. * Tempest - Killed by Marcus with Hammer of Dawn. * ''Adam Fenix ''- Disintegrated by the imulsion's countermeasure device. * '''Queen Myrrah '- Stabbed in the heart by Marcus with Dom's knife. * Alicia Valera - ''Stabbed by General RAAM (RAAM's Shadow DLC). * Two Elite Boomers - Killed by Barrick and Zeta team (RAAM's Shadow DLC). * Elite Theron - Executed by Barrick (RAAM's Shadow DLC). Gears Of War Judgement (2013) * Professor Elliot - Commits suicide by shooting his own head after his family killed by the Locust. * Shibboleth - Killed by Kilo squad. * '''General Karn '- Executed by Colonel Loomis with his Boltok pistol. * Colonel Ezra Pound Loomis - Died during the last siege of Halvo Bay (Aftermath, mentioned). * Sofia Hendrick ''- Kidnapped and possibly killed by COG soldiers (Aftermath, mentioned). Before the events of Gears Of War 4 * ''Anya Stroud ''- Died from her illness. Gears Of War 4 (2016) * Most of villagers - Snatched by the Swarm's Snatchers and turned into Swarm's juvies. * '''Scion elite '- Head stomped by Kait Diaz. * 'Hive guardian '- Bisected by JD using Raven's blade propeller. * Reyna Diaz - Killed by Kait Diaz out of mercy to prevent her assimilation to the Swarm. Later revived as Swarm queen. Gears 5 (2019) * Elizabeth "Lizzie" Carmine - Died when the Hammer of Dawn destroy her vehicle while she still trapped inside. * Oscar Diaz - Head crushed by Swarm's Warden. * Lena - Froze to death. * Norsko - Turned into juvies, later put down by Kait and Del out of mercy. * 'Sampson Niles (second A.I) '- Destroyed by Locust's Matriarch. * 'Matriarch '- Killed by Kait and Del. * James Dominic Fenix (Determinant) ''- Neck snapped by Queen Reyna's tentacle. * ''Delmont Walker (Determinant) ''- Neck snapped by Queen Reyna's tentacle. * ''Jack ''- Sacrifice himself by letting himself devoured by the Swarm's Kraken, then send the Hammer of Dawn coordinate inside its mouth in order to kill it. * '''Swarm Kraken '- Killed by the Hammer of Dawn strike caused by Jack. Category:Video games